Midnight Fly
Special map for the Midnight Escape event. There are 5 stages that do not require to complete. Three stages are styling battle stages and the other 2 are quiz stages. You are given 3 free attempts for each stage daily and can reset attempts for styling battle stages for 30 each. Stages 1 - Missing Officer *Style: Simple, Lively, Mature, Pure, Warm *Tags: Winter Kimi The whole city of Welton is chasing Thief Curt. Be sure to wear something warm in a night hunt. *'Nikki:' Hey, why are the streets near the Welton city square blocked? *'Bobo:' And those loud sirens... don't tell me another precious outfit has been stolen! *'Momo:' Did you read the newspaper... I did! Tonight is the start of the moon's third quarter; according to the paper, the legendary thief, Curt, will be coming to Welton tonight! *'Bobo:' Curt? The cute guy who steals secrets from people? Ahhh, if I had known he was coming today, I would've worn something prettier! *'Momo:' Geez, Bobo is so boy-crazy, she doesn't even care that he's a thief... *'Kimi:' Curt also took over the city square's main screen to announce his heart-stealing plot earlier tonight. The city police are up in arms about him. *'Orlando:' But Doris, the Search Officer in charge of capturing Curt, has suddenly gone missing.... You guys go back first. I have to go to the Police Department and help find her. *'Nikki:' Missing? Did she disappear while chasing after Curt? *'Orlando:' Not sure. She's an able cop, but can be a bit of a loose cannon. If I remember right, she shot a high-voltage cable in pursuing a criminal and caused a city-wide blackout... *(Before she finishes, Orlando's communicator starts to flash) *'Orlando:' I have to go. Take care of yourselves. It's a little bit cold tonight, so remember to put on clothes that will keep you warm. 2 - Dubious Mission *Quiz Stage Momo Agent Doris has picked the gauntlet. The city is almost buried with wanted orders. Give me a hand, Nikki! 3 - Dubious Mission *Quiz Stage Kimi The heart of grandma has been known by Curt. Help her find Curt and say thanks. 4 - Demon Doctor *Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool Gray Raven A suspect doctor claimed that he knew whereabouts of Curt. Wear something light to check it out. *'Bobo:' This is the Street Park the old lady mentioned... But Curt's not here! The only one here is... that guy. Is he... a doctor? *'Momo:' What is a doctor doing in this park at night? He seems pretty out of place.... Ah, I got it! He must be Curt's accomplice! *'Bobo:' If he is Curt's accomplice, we should definitely confront him! Nikki, let's go! *'Nikki:' Excuse me, have you seen the great thief Curt anywhere? *'Mysterious Doctor:' (Glances at Nikki, a look of deep thought on his face) ... *'Kimi:' He seems unwilling to talk to us. Forget it, let's go. *'Mysterious Doctor:' (Smiles) Wait a minute. You're looking for that Curt from the police report, right? I did meet a man who looked like him just now. He was talking to an old lady here. *'Nikki:' Are you sure? Can you tell us where he went? *'Mysterious Doctor:' Well... I can take you to him, actually. *'Kimi:' Nikki, this doctor is a bit... strange. We'd better leave. *'Bobo:' But, but he seems to know where Curt is! I don't want to miss my chance to meet a cute boy! *'Mysterious Doctor:' Hahaha, don't mind me. I'm just a regular doctor. Don't be afraid, just put on some light and lively clothes and I'll take you to Curt. 5 - Night of Last Quarter *Simple, Lively, Cute, Sexy, Cool *Tags: Apron Orlando The police siren, together with countless secrets, is fading away. Put on some clothes that are not easy to get dirty and relax. *(Nikki and the others hesitate. Suddenly, a man appears in front of them, and stands in their way) *'Orlando:' Is there something I can help you with, sir? *'Mysterious Doctor:' Geez... I just want to take these ladies to see Curt, that's all. *'Orlando:' Well, good luck. The Police Department just received confirmation from Doris two minutes ago that she captured Curt. *'Bobo:' Wow... Doris is quite the police officer! *'Nikki:' So, the great thief is finally caught. That's good news! *'Mysterious Doctor:' (Smiles) You think so? There is no lock that Curt can't open, and there is no prison that can really hold him... It's not enough to simply capture him. This game is far from over... *'Orlando:' Who the hell are you? *(A helicopter quietly descends beside the mysterious doctor. Under the pale moonlight, he smiles at the gathering crowd and climbs into the helicopter) *'Mysterious Doctor:' Just a normal, law-abiding citizen, of course. Commander, ladies and gentlemen; I bid you adieu. *(The helicopter quickly disappears into the night. Right at this moment, Orlando's communicator begins flashing rapidly) *'Orlando:' Orlando, here... What? The police lost track of Doris' signal again? Where were she and Curt last seen? Got it. I'm tracking them now! *'Kimi:' Orlando, what's going on? The Search Officer... *'Orlando:' Instead of taking Curt to the Police Department, she seems to have run off with him. Looks like tonight's troubles are only just beginning... *'Bobo:' Did Doris fall for Curt like the other Welton girls? There's no way! She didn't even give me a chance at Curt! *'Momo:' What are you talking about, Bobo? The thief has been caught, you never getting your 'chance.' Anyways, I propose we have grilled fish to celebrate his arrest! *'Orlando:' I agree, it's getting late so let's grab something to eat and call it a night. Remember to put on clothes that don't stain easily beforehand. Quiz Category:Events Category:Event Maps Category:Midnight Escape